Arise Alfred!
by Akimoto Fumiko Michiyo
Summary: Pagi hari yang cerah sebelum konferensi dunia diadakan/"Alfred! Bangun! Bangun!"/"Mmmmh, nanti dulu Mattie, aku masih ngantuk"/"Al, sebentar lagi ada konferensi. Kau belum bersiap"/ Oh sungguh, Matthew langsung mematung saat melihat sang pangeran mencium sang 'putri' dengan 'hot'. Ralat, sepertinya ini sama sekali BUKAN acara anak-anak. Warn: Fail at summary, BL, Americest, gaje.


Hi all~~~~(fred #plak)! My name is Michiyo and i am Kecetar membahana! #2ndplak. Oke ini first fic saya di dan karena saya Fujoshi, saya akan membuat fic BL. Tidak suka? Oh, itu tergantung selera masing-masing. Nah karena OTP kedua saya setelah SasuNaru dari fandom sebelah adalah USCAN/AMECAN/AMERICEST, maka saya akan bikin fanfic tentang mereka. Huahahaha ^tawabejat.

Disclaimer: Hetalia? Punya siapa ya? Kasih tau gak ya? #plak. Ya! Jawabannya Hidekaz Himaruya-san.

Genre: Humor kali, romance kali, family kali #genreapaini.

Pair: Americest/Alfred×Matthew.

MainChara: Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams.

Rated: M-(?)

Warning: BL, abal, absurd, gaje, dll

Tidak suka?

1. Ya

2. Tidak

Jika anda pilih ya, silakan keluar. Dan jika pilih tidak, silahkan lanjut. Dan kalau pilih lanjut nanti review ya, senpai-senpai?

Let's beggin, mon cher~~~~

Pagi cerah di rumah si kembar Americest. Saat matahari mulai buka dan para pengunjung mulai berdatangan untuk berbelanja(bukan matahari yang itu woi!). I mean, saat matahari mulai menyinari dunia dengan sinarnya yang, aw-silau men! Dan mari kita sorot si kembar yang tengah berada disebuah kamar. (Hayoo pada ngapain tuh~? #plak!)

"Alfred! Bangun! Bangun!" Matthew mengguncang tubuh saudara kembarnya itu dengan maut.

"Mmmmh, nanti dulu Mattie, aku masih ngantuk" Alfred tidak menggubris guncangan saudara kembar merangkap hatsyupacarhatsyu-nya itu.

"Al, sebentar lagi ada konferensi. Kau belum bersiap" Matthew masih berusaha membangunkan tidur kebo#plak, i mean Alfred.

"Ahh, masih 3 jam lagi! Aku masih ngantuk" Alfred tetep nyolot kemudian tertidur kembali meskipun sang kakak sudah memperingatkan.

"Yah, tidur lagi. Gimana nih Kumataro?" tanya Matthew pada beruang peliharaannya yang sedang menonton telenovela (note: di kamar Alfred ada tv dan sofa buat nonton) sambil menangis karena sang tokoh utama akan segera berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

_"Oh Lovinoku sayang, kita harus berpisah disini"_

_"Hiks, Tomato-Bastardo, teganya kau meninggalkanku, hiks"_

_Tapi ingatlah, di dalam hatiku hanya akan ada namamu. Oh my Lovi~~~~"_

_"Hiks, Tomato-Bastardo~~~~"_

Oh, sungguh OOT sekali. Mari kita tinggalkan drama percintaan yang para pemainnya pasti para pembaca sekalian pada tahu, kan? Back to topik.

"Hiks, _dare_?" tanya beruang itu sambil sesenggukkan mewek.

"Canada_ da yo..._" jawab Matthew sweatdrop karena ke-OOC-an Kumajirou, dan pasrah karena dilupakan oleh peliharaannya sendiri. Dasar binatang durhaka, melupakan ibu(?) sendiri!

Tiba-tiba...

'Kruyuk, kruyuk'

Suara perut Kumajirou berbunyi. Matthew yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum keibuan(?) dan penuh pengertian(?) saat Kumajirou memandangnya penuh harap.

"Kau lapar ya, Kumakichi? Aku sudah membuatkanmu pancake sirup maple, ada di meja makan"

Kemudian setelah Matthew selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, Kumajirou langsung _harakanan_(?) menuju ruang makan. Sungguh peliharaan yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Sang personifikasi negara berbendera daun maple ini pun hanya menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah beruang peliharaannya. Kemudian ia menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan ending dari telenovela yang tadi ditonton Kumajirou. Menghempaskan diri disofa, lalu ia mulai menggonta-ganti saluran tv.

'Klik!'

_"Ayo! Buruan beli, aru! Produk ini hanya sisa beberapa buah lagi lho!"_

'Klik!'

_"Kembali lagi di acara... Cooking Happy with Chef Abang France Bonnefoy yang paling ganteng#hoek" _(kalo sama France mah, bukan Cooking Happy, tapi Cooking Pervert -_-' #dihajar)

'Klik!'

_"Mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita hari ini, da ze! Semua berasal dari Korea, da ze! Ada SNSD, Super Junior..."_

'Klik!'

_"Selamat pagi pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya Jerami Tetot. Berita kali ini. Dikabarkan bahwa terjadi fenomena seorang pemuda yang menembaki sekitarnya dengan membabi buta di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ini dia cuplikannya"_

_"Apa-apaan lu megang-megang adek gue?! GUE DOR LU!"_

_'DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!'_

"..." Matthew sweatdrop melihat tayangan berita barusan. Bisa-bisanya Vash membuat keributan di tengah mall.

'Klik!'

'Klik!'

'Klik!'

Matthew terus menggonta-ganti channel satu ke channel lainnya. Menurutnya, acara-acara tadi membosankan dan belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sampai akhirnya...

'Klik!'

_"Satu-satunya cara membangunkan sang 'putri', adalah dengan ciuman cinta sejati"_

...ada satu acara yang menarik perhatiannya.

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menciumnya"_

Lucu memang, acara yang menarik perhatiannya adalah dongeng putri tidur, yang dia sendiri tahu ceritanya. Selain itu, bukankah ini acara anak-anak? Tapi kok, ada adegan kissnya sih?

_'Cup!'_

Oh sungguh, Matthew langsung mematung saat melihat sang pangeran mencium sang 'putri' dengan 'hot'. Ralat, sepertinya ini sama sekali BUKAN acara anak-anak.

_"Ve~~~ nggh... Ah!"_

_"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun!"_

_"Kau Pangeran Ludwig ve~~?"_

Matthew langsung berface palm begitu tahu kalau pemainnya ternyata adalah Ludwig dan Feliciano. Dan lagi, sang 'putri' ternyata cowok.

'Ting!'

Sebuah ide gila untuk membangunkan sang hilangkansemehilangkan adik mendadak melintas di otak sang personifikasi Canada. Wajah Matthew jadi memerah sendiri membayangkannya.

'Apa sebaiknya begitu saja ya?' batin Matthew bergonjang-ganjing gaje(?).

Ragu-ragu, Matthew mencoba mendekati Alfred yang masih tertidur dengan posisi nungging seperti habis nyungsep ke jamban(?)#dilempar untuk menjalankan rencana(gila)nya.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

Matthew melangkah perlahan namun pasti mendekati ranjang saudara kembarnya. Selangkah demi selangkah yang penuh keragu-raguan dan ketidakpastian. Dengan wajah merah semerah buah pisang(woi! Pisang tuh K-U-N-I-N-G) i mean, ceri ia sampai di pinggir ranjang Alfred.

"Al, bangun..." panggil Matthew sambil menunduk malu dengan muka merah, sambil meminkan jari. Sungguh seperti seorang gadis yang akan menembak orang yang ia taksir.

"..." no respon, sepertinya dia masih berada di pulau kapuk.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat..." gumam Matthew pelan. Perlahan, Matthew mendekat wajah(manis)nya ke wajah Alfred. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug-Dor!Dor!Dor!(?)-Duar(?)-Prang(?)-Meong (?)-Te-sate(?).

Kini wajah Matthew telah sangat dekat dengan wajah Alfred, sampai ia bisa nafas Alfred. Wajahnya yang tadi sudah semerah pisang#dliemparpisang, oke _**TOMAT**_ sekarang tambah merah lagi. Matthew menutup mata untuk selamanya#dibomAlfred i mean, menutup mata dan memajukan kepalanya sampai bibir Alfred dan bibirnya...

'Cup!'

...bertemu.

Matthew bisa merasakan wajahnya amat-sangat, super-duper, fantastic panas sekarang, padahal A(ngin)C(epoi-cepoi)nya Alfred sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba, Matthew merasakan bibir Alfred menyeringai.

'Plop!(Author ngarang bunyinya)' mata Sapphire Alfred terbuka dengan cepat...

'Brak'

...lalu hilangkansemenyahilangkan menariknya dan merubah posisi. Jadi, kini posisinya Alfred di atas Matthew dan Matthew di bawah Alfred.

"A-al, ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Matthew gugup.

"Hmm? Tentu saja, hero akan memuaskanmu!" jawab Alfred ceria, namun kali ini lebih terdengan 'mesum'.

"Wh-what?!" ujar Matthew gelagapan

"Heh? Kau tidak mengerti ya? Kalau begitu akan hero praktekkan langsung!" Alfred menyeringai lebar, tangannya berusaha melepaskan kaus ukenya.

"Al-mmmh! Ah!"

Kemudia yang terdengar dari kamar itu hanya suara-suara bisikan gaib#dihajar. Oh i mean, desahan-desahan seksi milik Matthew.

^_^FIN^_^

Omake:

"Bloody hell! Mana sih, si Hero gadungan itu!" geram Arthur kesal.

"Entahlah! Tapi tumben dia telat 1 jam? Nggak awesome banget" sahut Gilbert.

"Sudahlah! Kalau dalam 5 menit America tidak muncul juga, rapat kita lakukan tanpa dia!" kata Ludwig menengahi

2 menit kemudian...

'Blam!'

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Dan di pintu terdapat Alfred yang sedang memapah Matthew yang kelihatan kelelahan.

"Haha! Semuanya, sang hero sudah datang!" Alfred tersenyum dengan watados.

"BLOODY GIT! KAU DARI MANA SAJA, GIT! KAMI MENUNGGUMU TAHU!" teriak Arthur espodeng#bletak! I mean, emosi.

"Hehe... Sorry Iggy, Mattie agak sedikit sakit. Jadi gini deh..." jawab Alfred sambil melirik-lirik genit(dikemplang) Matthew, meminta persetujuan.

Matthew menghela nafas sejenak saat mendapat lirikan dari Alfred. "Iya, maaf ya England" ucapnya meminta maaf.

"Eh? Matthew? Siapa Matthew?" tanya Arthur kebingungan.

"Ap-" hampir saja Alfred menyemprot personifikasi inggris itu, kalau Matthew tidak menahannya.

"Sudahlah Al, aku terbiasa dilupakan. Iya kan Kumajirou?" Matthea tersenyum manis sambil melirik ke arah beruang peliharaannya.

"_Dare_?"

"Canada_ da yo..._"

OWARI(lagi)

Akhirnya fic pertama saya jadi! Hore! #tebarbunga. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca! (emang ada?) saya mohon maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan. Ada typo gak? Banyak ya? Haduh! Mungkin mata saya sliwer. Alurnya aneh? OOC? Bahasanya gaje? Dan tidak dimengerti? Amat-sangat, super-duper fantastif maaf! Saya manusia yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa(ceilah bahasanya).

Kalau anda readers yang baik hati, dermawan, dan rajin menabung, atau rajin beramal. Ayo amal di kotak amal review yang ada di bawah! Ya, ya, ya, ya? Akhir kata...

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!


End file.
